wiki_yusekufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yuseku: The Contest 2/Primera prueba/Prueba de Zoe
// Do you believe a world of happy endings? "Desde la ciudad antes cubierta de rosas, la historia del chico absorbido por la soledad". 550px full|left|1 pxLa bola de Sol fue descubierta. Miles y miles de hombres lo celebraron, ya fuera compartiendo tan preciado tesoro, o guardándola para su propio bien. Pero no nos centraremos en eso ahora, no. Centrémonos en los efectos: deshechos, miles de litros inutilizados. ¿A dónde van a parar esos residuos? Ríos, que desembocan en el mar. Dyville es una pequeña ciudad, que se podría etiquetar de ciudad fantasma incluso, ubicada en el cauce de un pequeño río completamente contaminado. Éste río porta aguas de color negro, y ni un solo animal se atreve a acercarse a él, pues es completamente nocivo. De hecho, algunos hombres curiosos intentaron beber ese líquido. Murieron en el acto, obviamente. Una vez presentado nuestro lugar de actuación, procedemos a éste relato. ''-...-'' Un joven de unos quince años caminaba a las orillas de una corriente de aguas oscuras. Al parecer, le parecía divertido patear los guijarros que se habían formado por la erosión del agua, y, más divertido todavía, ver cómo se hundían entre distintos matices de negro azulado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras repetía la acción. Al parecer, le divertía. Aunque no era más que parte de su rutina diaria, una rutina que se repetía quisiese él o no. Cada día solo cambiaba la forma y color de las piedras, siempre distintas. Quizá por ese pequeño detalle le gustaba golpearlas, para que se fueran renovando poco a poco. Soltó un suspiro y, poco a poco, se fue alejando del río. Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, correteando por las callejuelas, las cuales estaban desiertas. Al poco, se detuvo, apoyándose en una pared, cansado. Nadie le diría que moviese el culo y que fuese a clases. Porque no había nadie, obviamente. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros, emitiendo un suspiro con un tono que era extremadamente característico en él: cansado, aburrido. Paseó sus orbes azuladas por el paisaje que se le presentaba. El mismo de siempre… casas en ruinas, graffitis, ratas. Ni un alma humana… solo rastros de su actividad y destroce de lo que antes eran casas pulcras, delicadas y exclusivas. Nadie, nadie había quedado… la ciudad era fantasma, solo él la habitaba. Pero al fin y al cabo era libre y tenía todo lo que podía desear en aquellas condiciones, ¿para qué pedir más? Y clavó la mirada en las destrozadas puertas de una vivienda. No sabía ni para qué, si no se iban a mover (a no ser que se diese el caso de que una ráfaga de viento las sacudiese. Cosa poco probable, apenas hacía viento por aquél lugar). Pero se movieron, pues una sombra encapuchada apareció tras abrirlas silenciosamente. — ¿Una rata…? —murmuró el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no, no parecía una rata.—Va, qué bicho más grande —añadió, mientras analizaba con más detenimiento a la sombra. Ni bicho era, pues parecía un chico, quizá un par de años más mayor que él. Se levantó, dirigiéndose al recién llegado. Y, sin mediar palabra, le quitó la capucha, poniendo al descubierto los cabellos albinos y los ojos violetas. Aunque pensaba encontrarse con un ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco, simplemente había un rostro decorado por una sonrisa. El chico se echó para atrás de un salto, dando una palmada y soltando una carcajada. — ¡Viva la buena educación! —el otro ladeó la cabeza. “¿Pero qué demonios…?” Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir. Vaya, el chico salido de la oscuridad era extraño. Muy extraño…— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —¿Qué gato? —respuesta: un estallido de risas. Eso y un brazo que se le pasó por el hombro, con toda confidencialidad, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. El albino comenzó a andar, arrastrando al otro con él, que simplemente se limitaba a hacer mohines y muecas de aburrimiento. Cuando el albino reía sin motivo aparente, el pelinegro resoplaba. Cuando el albino comenzaba a silbar alguna cancioncilla (extremadamente irritante, desde el punto de vista del ojiazul), el otro comenzaba a chasquear la lengua. Una vez acabaron su caminata, habían llegado a la orilla del río. De nuevo, sí. Y solo ahí, el de ojos amatista soltó al otro. Todo hay que decirlo, éste tuvo impulsos de salir corriendo. —Y, ¿bien? ¿Me dirás tu nombre, o algo? —casi canturreó, mirándolo curioso. “Claro”, pensó el otro, mientras se mantenía en silencio. “Le daré mi nombre a un desconocido acosador. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer…”. Clavó la mirada en el suelo y negó. — Ooh, ¡vamos! —el albino hizo un pucherito, acercándose a él y levantándole el rostro.— ¡Venga, yo lo diré primero, si eso te hace feliz! Me llamo Hatake —y una vez dicho eso, le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa aparentemente amigable. — Yo… —“Quiero huir. Déjame en paz. Por favor. POR FAVOR, SOY INOCENTE.”— Yo me llamo Honoka. Y el otro se giró, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la par que se la llevaba a la frente. “¡Pues un placer conocerte, Honoka! Mañana aquí, a las doce”. Y el aludido se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras se giraba en dirección contraria. Vaya, realmente hacía tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su nombre. ''-...-'' Y así, repitiendo esa rutina, se fueron encontrando todos los días, cada uno de ellos yendo a un sitio distinto. Que si a explorar ruinas, que si a cruzar el río, que si a mirar la ciudad desde un rascacielos… actividades simples, pero distintas, que poco a poco le daban luz a la vida, pues, de un u otro modo, el albino siempre tenía un destino distinto. Todos los días, un lugar nuevo. Sí que había sitios distintos. Y pensar que el pelinegro solo había paseado a las orillas del río de aguas negras… Ningún día destacaba sobre los demás, porque todos eran igual de entretenidos para el ojiazul. Estaba completamente fascinado por las nuevas opciones que se le mostraban al estar en compañía, al sentir el calor de un ser humano cerca suya, al tener alguien con quien hablar y compartir risas y demás. Sin embargo, jamás se lo diría al otro. Pues era tímido, bueno, no tímido, solo excesivamente orgulloso. O quizá le daba vergüenza… en fin. Sin embargo, y tras otra sucesión de lunas, se atrevió a mencionar algo por el estilo. En aquel momento se encontraban apoyados en un muro de cristal sobre hierba, observando el sol ponerse como si fuera algo único que ocurría solo cada ciertos años, como si fuera un… eclipse. — ¿No sería lindo que esto durase para siempre? —preguntó de repente el pelinegro, con la mirada en el suelo, en voz casi inaudible. Podía notarse un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, algo que su compañero ignoró. — Yo no creo en los “nunca jamás” —contestó el albino, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más, creo que debo irme… ya. Solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta. De repente, Hatake se levantó, estirándose, y echando a correr entre escombros de cristal. Como acto reflejo, Honoka le siguió, resoplando. Y aunque tenía peor condición física, logró darle alcance, cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta. El mayor sacudió el brazo, obligándole a soltarse, mientras se giraba hacia él. — ¡Te dije que debía irme! — Jamás te fuiste tan de repente… me preocupé —Honoka bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. — Irme. Para siempre. Ahí, el pelinegro sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón. Sí, le había cogido afecto, después de todo. Pero no lo demostró, y se limitó a alzar un poco más la cabeza, con expresión seria. — ¿Y el nunca jamás? —el albino arqueó una ceja mientras hacía una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Te dije que no creía en ellos… apenas hace minutos. El más pequeño se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos, mientras asentía. — Lo sé, lo sé… pero yo no quiero que esto llegue a su fin. — Pero todo debe tener un fin. Y comenzaré ese fin yéndome… —dijo el chico albino, girándose, quedando de espaldas al pelinegro, que sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.— Adiós. El más pequeño cayó al suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Milagrosamente, ahí no había cristal. — ¡No, por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡Me quedaré solo! —sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, intentando que el más alto no viese sus lágrimas—. ¡Dáñame, eres libre de dañarme! ¡Maltrátame, golpéame, hazme todo el daño que se te antoje! Pero por favor, no te vayas… — Creo que la forma más sencilla de destrozarte es yéndome —sentenció el otro, echando a correr de nuevo, dejando atrás al pobre ojiazul, que lloraba como si eso le fuera a traer de vuelta a su compañero. Intentó estirar la mano, para rozarlo, mientras todas las memorias que había compartido desaparecían de su corazón. El joven quinceañero sentía cómo se le venía el mundo encima. ¿Qué haría ahora? Y es verdad que habían compartido pocos momentos juntos, pero… ¿qué haría? ¿Volver a la rutina de siempre? No. Se negaba. Se negaba en rotundo. Porque si algo había aprendido de la corta compañía de Hatake, era a negarse, a intentar salir de la rutina. Pero y aunque saliese del bucle que lo tenía atrapado… ¿cómo lo haría? Quizá no hubiese un final para él. Quizá no haya un mundo donde todos los finales son felices, y los amantes perdidos comen perdices. No, la verdad está muy distante al zapatito de la Cenicienta o a la manzana de Blancanieves. Y ahí se quedó el pobre ojiazul, sollozando. Porque no había cosa que pudiese odiar más que la rutina que le poseía una y otra vez. Un nunca jamás, un nunca jamás, eso es lo que necesitaba. Un lugar donde jamás crecer, donde pudiese quedarse estancado en el tiempo, disfrutando de las sonrisas del albino de ojos amatista. Pero el mundo gira, y quedarse imaginando su pequeño mundo paralelo sería lo único que le podría salvar. Un pobre chico abandonado, hecho trizas, rodeado por agua negra y ruinas decrépitas. Sería el pequeño escenario dramático de un demente que inestablemente busca la salida de una espiral de desgracias. ''-...-'' Es quince de mayo en una pequeña villa contaminada, y un chico despierta de un sueño abrumador. — El espejismo se repitió también hoy… —y con esas palabras, abraza a su almohada, sollozando. Era un mundo retorcido que aparecía de repente, día tras día. Y no le daba oportunidad de escapar, jamás. — …“It’s like an endless movie that has no happy end.” Categoría:One-Shot